Arrival in Konohagakure
by DigiPokPonyFandomLover123
Summary: This story is about my Naruto OC who crash lands into the Naruto Universe, he is a ninja that was born in another world, but was sent to Konoha, this takes place after the 1st arc of Pre-Shippuden, not enough chars to credit, Yami will appear I think I may of made mistakes in personalities Rated Mature just in case, also just in case for future chapters, Other OC: My'n, name: Sasha


**It shows a yellow haired boy in a orange jacket, a pink haired girl wearing a pink dress and a black haired guy wearing a blue shirt coming back from a mission with their Team Leader, a white haired man in a green shirt and wearing a mask and is reading Icha Icha Paradise as the yellow haired kid looks at the black haired kid.**

 **"I will get you, Sasuke" Thought the spiky haired kid as he looks at the the trees as he notices something falling out of the sky**

 **"What was that?" Wandered the yellow kid as he stops walking**

 **"What's wrong Naruto, afraid that Zabuza will appear again?" Joked Sasuke as the pink haired girl turns around**

 **"Calm down you guys" Worried Sakura as she looks at a portal as Naruto looks at the pink haired girl in confusion**

 **"Did you see it too, Sakura-Chan?" Asked Naruto as Sasuke chuckles**

 **"You two are seeing things, later" Chuckled Sasuke**

 **"Get back here, Sasuke" Yelled Naruto as Sasuke leaves as Sakura looks at Sasuke leave as she looks at the other ninja**

 **"Did you see it, Kakashi-Sensei?" Asked Sakura as her and Naruto look at Kakashi as he closes his book as he looks at the trees**

 **"You two go ahead, I'll investigate this incident" Commanded Kakashi**

 **"But, Kakashi-sensei" Worried Sakura as she claps her hands together as Naruto walks up to her**

 **"We want to know what it is too" Explained Naruto as Kakashi sighs**

 **"Okay, but stick close to me, okay" Commanded Kakashi Strictly**

 **"Roger Sensei" Agreed Sakura and Naruto**

 **The two Genin follow Kakashi into the forest as it shows a hole and smoke coming out with a ship that has a red and white crest on it as Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura walk towards it as Kakashi blocks the two Genin.**

 **"Why are you blocking us, Kakashi-Sensei?" Yelled Naruto as Sakura makes a fist as she punch's Naruto's head**

 **"Just to be sure" Explained Kakashi as he uses his Sharingan as he sees no traps but sees two figures as he nods and hides his Sharingan eye**

 **"Everything okay, Kakashi-Sensei?" Asked Sakura as Kakashi bites his thumb**

 **"Summoning Jutsu" Yelled Kakashi as he summons Pakkun**

 **"What do you want, Kakashi Sir" Asked Pakkun as he salutes Kakashi**

 **"Sniff out the hole there" Asked Kakashi as Pakkun runs to sniff the hole as Kakashi walks as Sakura walks follows Kakashi while holding an unconscious Naruto**

 **It shows the hole as it shows a blonde haired boy, only wearing a vest and boxers as it shows the boy with scars and bruises as it shows a female lion cub like creature with a blue face, large, blue oval ears, black paws with blue hind paws with a black tail and a yellow stair on the tip of the tail as her eyes start to open**

 **"The blue creature is starting to wake up" Alerted Sakura as the blue faced creature gets up and shakes her head as she fully opens her big yellow eyes as her eyes turn to anger as she starts to produce electricity as Sakura Shrieks`**

 **"I think we've angered it" Shrieked Sakura as she drops Naruto, waking him up as he notices the blue lion cub**

 **"What is that thing?" Asked Naruto as he is suddenly shocked by the blue creature**

 **"NARUTO" Screamed Sakura as the blue creature looks at Pakkun as he walks towards her**

 **"Who are you people?" Yelled Shinx "I won't let you kill Jack, just because he's different" Screamed Shinx as she looks at Pakkun in anger who remains calm as he push's his paw on her nose**

 **"Calm down there, we're not here to injure" Comforted Pakkun as Shinx looks in shock**

 **"You, just spoke" Said a shocked Shinx as she takes a few steps back**

 **"No normal dog can speak, okay, I may be a Summoning Jutsu, but, it's impossible on the planet Earth, and the Irish dogs are rough?" Explained a shock Shinx as she tries to get things together**

 **"Irish? What's that?" Asked Kakashi as Shinx looks in confusion**

 **"Could you please tell me where I am?" Asked the lion cub as she sits down**

 **"Your in Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village within the Land of Fire" Answered Sakura**

 **The Lion Cub tries to remember as she remembers through a flashback as it shows a capsule above a closed portal as it shows silhouetted man chuckling as he opens the portal as he says that they will meet again in another world as he closes the portal as it shows the present as the lion cub realizes**

 **"That's it, this is the other world" Realized the lion cub as she looks up "I still would like to know who he is**

 **"Who?" Asked Sakura as Kakashi looks at the lion cub in concern**

 **"The one who sent me and Jack here" Answered the lion cub as she looks at the boy "That's Jack there, who's twelve years old"**

 **"May I ask what your name is"? Asked Kakashi**

 **"Oh, apologies, my name is Shinx, glad to meet you" Greeted the Lion Cub as she looks at Naruto "Sorry for knocking you friend unconscious"**

 **"No worry, he gets it all the time" Chuckled Sakura**

 **"You said you were a Summon?" Alerted Pakkun as Shinx nods**

 **"Yeah, I'm not the only one, Jack has seven hundred and twenty one of us all together, some of us even having different forms, we're called Pokémon" Explained Shinx**

 **"What do you mean by different?" Asked Kakashi as Shinx looks in concern as Jack starts to groan in pain as Shinx rush's to him**

 **"Jack, are you okay?" Worried Shinx as Kakashi thinks**

 **"We have to bring him to the hospital" Alerted Kakashi**

 **"Good idea" Thanked Shinx as she helps Kakashi to put Jack on his shoulder as Sakura puts Naruto on her shoulder**

 **"Hop onto my shoulder" Suggested Sakura as Shinx nods**

 **"Thanks Miss" Thanked Shinx as she hops on Sakura's shoulder**

 **"For future reference, I'm Sakura Haruno, and this is Naruto Uzumaki" Introduced Sakura as she looks at Kakashi**

 **"That is our sensei, Kakashi, we have another Team Member who has gone back to Konohagakure, Sasuke Uchiha, he's so dreamy" Explained Sakura as Shinx chuckles as she looks up at the sky**

 **"She's here two, the one missing Summon" Thought Shinx as she looks up at the sky "Ninetales"**

 **Somewhere in a cave, it shows a mysterious creature walking into a cave as it shows a grey haired man in Akatsuki clothing, wielding a Triple-Bladed Scythe looks**

 **"So your Hidan, aren't you"? Asked the creature**

 **"Yes, you must be the new recruit" Realized Hidan**

 **"Yes, I am, this must be the Akatsuki, I presume your not the only member, are you"? Teased the creature**

 **"Of course I'm not, the other members are on other missions, but we call ourselves the Dark Akatsuki, there's another Akatsuki out there" Notified Hidan**

 **"I see, interesting" Chuckled the creature**

 **"So, do you have, the alien?" Asked Hidan**

 **"Yeah, she's right here" Alerted the creature as she creates a flame as it forms a containment with a blonde haired alien girl wearing a black dress in a green fluid, unconscious**

 **"Excellent" Chuckled Hidan**

 **"Golden Darkness is ready to use, anytime, anywhere" Alerted the creature as Hidan chuckles and looks at her**

 **"That reminds me, what's your name?" Asked Hidan**

 **"My name, is Ninetales" Revealed the creature as her eyes and nine tails glow as it shows Konohagakure as it shows Jack in hospital as it shows his bag as something glows inside it**


End file.
